


A very dangerous Princess

by Rcbs



Category: South Park
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcbs/pseuds/Rcbs
Summary: Eric loves bother Kyle, but he should’ve known that the redhead isn’t an easy target.(Flash Fic - Translate From Italian)





	A very dangerous Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Principessa con il Cortello](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463460) by Rcbs94. 



> Hi everybody! I’m Italian and this is my first attempt at translate one of my fic. Hope it doesn’t sound too strange or it doesn’t have too many errors! Enjoy :)

**A very dangerous Princess**

 

 

 

Eric chase Kyle in his room. The redhead was running away because he couldn’t stand the other boy anymore.

That was a normal routine for their videogame’s night by now, every single friday just like this.

 

Cartman laughed a little, he couldn’t belive that he had just found out a new way to annoy the jew. It was so simple, yet so brillant. Why didn’t he ever think of that?

 

"What’s wrong  _princess_ ? Any problem?"

 

Eric’s smile became even wider as soon as he noticed Kyle’s face was redder than his hair.

The jew was in complete shock at first, but when he recovered from it, he really wanted to kill him out of rage.

 

“Call me princess one more time. I dare you Fatass.”

“Oh don’t be like that prin- Ack! What the hell jew?!”

“What? I’m sorry, is the knife at your throat making you uncomfortable?”

 

Fine, that was totally unexpected to Cartman, since when Kyle kept a switchblade with him? Then he figured out.

 

"But... That Knife is mine! How the fuck..."

"Maybe, if you didn’t spend all your time trying to fuck with me, you would’ve noticed before" 

 

The redhead was smiling wide, thinking he won this time, but then he noticed that the other boy wasn’t upset, but he was sincerely surpried and... he was looking at him with different eyes.

 

"Hey Guys! So we’ll order pizza or thai tonight?" Stan said Who le he was entering in the room where they were.

 

"What knife?" Kyle failed badly the attempt to hide the blade.

 

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Where do you take that knife?"

 

"Mmpm, What’d i Miss?" Said Kenny while eating cheesy poof.

 

Cartman, that never stopped watching Kyle, was so lost in his train of thought that he didn’t even realize that the other two were there. He surprised everybody when he suddenly spoke.

 

"Oh my god... I love you so much!"

 

Kenny choked.

Blood drain from Stan’s face and he was about to puke.

Kyle turned to him.

 

"What..."

 

But he couldn’t end the sentence because Eric grabbed him and started to kiss him passionately. The jew was shocked at first, but then he started to return the kiss and he was so into it that he dropped the knife. 

 

"Why is there a knife?" Ask the blonde.

 

"What knife?" The couple said together breaking away and attempting to hide it (really badly). 

 

"Oh my god" started Stan piking the bridge of his nose "You guys are the perfect couple".


End file.
